El poder del masaje
by Gleekplayer
Summary: El Sr Schu y Finn estaban enfrentados desde que Finn le confesó que había besado a Emma y los miembros de New Directions estaban descontetos con las clases de Glee así que Blaine como lider el grupo decidió hablar con el Sr Schu.


Esta historia ocurrió en la semana de Feud.

Blaine observó que desde que Finn le confesó a Will que había besado a Emma estaba enfadado con él así que decidió hablar con él.

Blaine: Sr Schu ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Will: Claro, Blaine ¿De qué se trata?

Blaine: Verás es que he visto como está tratando a Finn desde que le contó lo del beso de Emma y sinceramente no me gusta lo que está haciendo. Las prácticas de Glee son aburridas y ya no es lo mismo de antes.

Will: Perdona si te molesta Blaine pero él besó a mi prometida y se lo tiene merecido.

Blaine: Pues no le deje entrar en Glee. Así está perjudicándonos a todos los miembros.

Will: Mira Blaine. A mi me gustaría perdonarle pero no puedo. Me entra un nervio y un odio cuando le veo a él.

Blaine: Lo que tienes que hacer es quitarte esos nervios. Si quieres puedo darte un masaje.

Will: Gracias Blaine. Te lo agradezco pero no. Un simple masaje no va hacer que me vaya olvidar de lo de Finn.

Blaine: Eso lo dices porque no conoces el poder de los masajes. Cuando Kurt y yo estábamos saliendo a veces discutíamos y luego le daba un masaje y cuando terminaba de hacerlo se le había olvidado por qué habíamos discutido.

Will: Vale. Entiendo lo que dices pero esto no tiene nada que ver. Yo no estoy enfadado contigo sino con Finn.

Blaine: Al menos podrías probarlo ... por el bien del equipo.

Will: Está bien. ¿Nos vemos en mi casa a las 5?

Blaine: Vale.

Pasaron las horas y llegaron las 5 de la tarde y Blaine fue a casa de Will tal y como habían acordado. Blaine tocó el timbre y Will le abrió la puerta.

Will: ¡Hola Blaine!

Blaine: ¡Hola Sr Schu!

Will: Ven, pasa.

Entonces Blaine entró en la casa del Sr Schu.

Will: ¿Dónde quieres hacerme el masaje?

Blaine: Mhm ... lo podemos hacer el sofa.

Will: Bien, pues con tu permiso me voy a quitar la camisa y luego me tumbo en el sofa para que me hagas el masaje.

Blaine: Vale.

Entonces Will se quitó la camisa y se dirigió al sofá. Mientras lo hacía Blaine se quedó mirando al Sr Schu con lujuría. Desde que conoció al Sr Schu nunca se había fijado en él de esa forma. Quizás es porque antes de conocerlo sólo tenía ojos para Kurt pero ahora él estaba libre y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Al ver que Blaine tardaba tanto Will le preguntó

Will: ¿Empiezas ya o qué? Me estoy quedadon helado.

Blaine: Sí, sí ya voy. Esto señor Schu creo que debería de quedarse desnudo tapado sólo con una toalla.

Will: No sé Blaine, para darme un masaje en la espalda no hace falta que me quite todo.

Blaine: Es que le voy a dar el masaje en la espalda y en las piernas.

Will: Eso no fue lo que acordamos ...

Blaine: Usted me dijo que iba a hacer lo que fuera para el bien del equipo y eso es lo que tiene que hacer para el bien del equipo.

Will: Está bien.

Entonces Will se quitó los pantalones y se cubrió con una toalla y Blaine se acercó para hacer el masaje.

* * *

Will POV

La verdad es que me sentía raro. El hecho de que mi alumno me propusiera el masaje y que me tuviera que quitar toda la ropa me parecía raro no, lo siguiente pero aún así accedí a su petición. Me tumbé en la sofa y empezó a darme el masaje. Sus manos entumecidas comenzaron a resbalar por mi espalda, eran suaves como las de una mujer aunque con las dimensiones de un hombre de su albergadora. Sus dedos largos realizaban unos círculos en la zona cervical mientras con las palmas de la mano presionaba el músculo hacia dentro. Estaba encantado y algo nervioso, no paraba de hablar y de advertirle si me dolía en algún momento. Me ordeno que si no era necesario no hablara y que me relajara, obedecí y me relaje.

Sus manos recorrían cada punto de mi espalda, comenzando por la zona cervical hasta la lumbar. Al principio se concentro en la parte superior, pero cada vez más sus manos bajan más hacia la cintura. Recorrían de la columna a las lumbares y así viceversa con movimientos con una gran técnica. Se desplazaba alrededor de la comilla buscando la ubicación precisa para el siguiente movimiento, mientras yo hacía rato que me encontraba en el séptimo cielo.

Aflojo el nudo de la toalla y la dejo suelta sobre mi trasero, se coloco a la cabeza del sofá y volvió a untarse aceite en las manos. Sus manos recorrían desde la parte de arriba de las dorsales hasta la parte de cintura o dorsales exteriores, a cada lado de mi espalda, los movimientos eran repetitivos en ambas partes a la vez subiendo en intensidad. Sus manos recorrían la zona hasta la cintura y al llegar a ella se separaban sus dedos para apretarme la zona lumbar y terminar por cerrar su mano sobre parte de mis nalgas. Las friegas eran repetitivas y con mayor intensidad que las anteriores, la zona lumbar era la afectada y se notaba que ya tenía las manos puestas en el problema.

Me encontraba muy bien, me provocaba un poco de dolor pero me estaba encantando y me sentía muy relajado en sus manos. Para no estorbar cambie la postura de mis brazos y los puse estirados alrededor de mi cabeza.

Blaine seguía a lo suyo, concentrado en sus manos que apenas abandonaban la zona de la cintura, haciendo incursiones en la parte de arriba de mis bonitas nalgas. Sus manos resbalaban subiendo la inclinación de mis nalgas duras para terminar juntando los dedos anulares donde comienza la raya que separa ambas masa de carne. Luego se desplazaban hasta el exterior de ellas para subir de nuevo hacía la cintura, y así una y otra vez.

Yo seguía disfrutando del magreo hasta que parte de su cuerpo rozo con mi mano, note su muslo en contacto no mis dedos y al momento se desplazo dejando mi mano en una zona de su cuerpo que desprendía calor a raudales. Al momento comprendí que tenía rozando mis nudillos los genitales de Blaine. Una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo, no sabia si apartar la mano o dejar que el contacto siguiera como si nada. Volvió a moverse y el contacto volvía a ser con su muslo y así durante un tiempo.

Sus manos poderosas se centraban en el final de la columna y sus largos dedos se introducían por debajo de la toalla y apretando con fuerza en la vuelta a la cintura.

Yo seguía pendiente de mi mano, sus manos se separaran un instante para doblar la toalla y dejar la parte superior de mis nalgas descubiertas.

Ahora si que sus manos abiertas de par en par recorrían sin tapujos mi trasero, mientras volvió a desplazarse para llegar mejor con sus manos a mi trasero y volví a sentir el calor de su entrepierna, pero esta vez hubo algo más. De sus genitales, algo duro se poso sobre mi mano, ardía y por poca imaginación que le pusiera, era el miembro en plena erección de Blaine.

No sabía como reaccionar, su miembro se rozaba con mi mano y era imposible que el no se diera cuenta de la situación. Quise levantar la cabeza y mirar si realmente era lo que me imaginaba o por lo contrario era fruto de mi imaginación, pero no me atreví. Era demasiado evidente, Blaine disfrutaba con el masaje.

Así que finalmente opté por no ser brusco y mantuve la mano tal y como estaba, la sensación era algo difícil de explicar, sabía que Blaine está excitado tocándome y a raíz de pensar en la excitación de el, comencé a ponerme cachondo.

El contacto duro apenas unos minutos más, se desplazo al lateral y doblo la toalla. Mi nalga izquierda estaba descubierta y ahora algo que antes creía normal, ahora era un mundo de erotismo que me excitaba. Una mano en mi cadera y la otra en la nalga comenzaron a desplazarse por mi piel, sus dedos afilados rozaban el centro de mis nalgas mientras mi polla comenzaba a reaccionar. Suavemente sus manos abiertas se desplazaron hasta mi muslo y terminar en la rodilla. Una vez allí regresaban por el interior de mi muslo hasta llegar donde el músculo pierde el nombre. Se centraba con las dos manos en la parte inferior de mi nalga, bajaba unos centímetros al muslo y volvía a subir para repetir el ciclo.

El pulso era de infarto y mi polla empalmada me apretaba contra el sofá, necesitaba un agujero para ella.

Se desplazó al lado contrario y realizo el mismo ejercicio, aunque esta vez sus dedos rozaron más la zona prohibida. Estaba claro explotaría la situación en cualquier momento, no me atrevía a decirle nada pero es que Blaine tampoco lo hacía.

Me excitación era enorme y sospechaba que Blaine estaría peor que yo, pero dudaba. Y si lo estaba mal interpretando, no quise hacer nada y seguí aguantando.

Después de un buen rato se desplazo a mis pies, note sus manos untadas en aceite en mis muslos. El recorrido esta vez era desde la parte interior de las rodillas al final de los muslos, sus manos recorrían la parte interior de mis piernas de arriba a bajo. Al llegar al final juntaba los dedos rozando cada vez más mi virginal agujero.

Otra vez reiniciaba la maniobra, inconcientemente separe las piernas mientras realizaba un especie de suspiro que el capto al momento.

Sabía que Blaine que me tenía a tiro y me atacó. Sus manos abiertas esta vez no tendrían retorno, subían para darme placer. De su boca salia un improperio mientras sus manos apretaban mis carnosas posaderas. Apretaba con fuerza mientras yo hasta lo máximo que me permitía mi cuello. Mientras mi culo se alzaba unos centímetros del sofá deseoso de algún tipo de placer desconocido.

Una de sus manos se centro en mi culo, mientras la otra se introducía entre mis piernas para acariciarme los genitales. Doble las rodillas y su dedo gordo lleno de aceite se introdujo en mi ano, se introdujo lentamente hasta el fondo y luego jugo y jugo sin piedad.

Estuvimos un rato en esa postura para luego soltarme y meterme dos dedos chorreando de aceite en mi culo. Me follaba con los dedos, mientras con la otra mano manoseaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Me coloqué con el culo más en pompa mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de mi trasero. Después puso sus manos en cada nalga y abrió mi culo de par en par. Su cara se pego a mi ano y comenzó introducirme la lengua. No podía aguantar más, estaba a punto de explotar.

Me gustaba lo que me hacia pero tenia una imperiosa necesidad de masturbarme, así que le pedí que parara.

Ya boca arriba y después de cruzarnos miradas y alguna guarrada le pedí que me chupara la polla.

Se desnudo por completó y puso su cara al lado de mi miembro. Agarro con ambas manos mi polla y se la introdujo en la boca. Succionaba arriba abajo, abajo arriba, sus labios carnosa oprimían mi piel mientras su mirada buscaba mi complicidad.

Cerré los ojos sin creerme lo que estaba sucediendo, era surrealista pero estaba gozando como nunca. Estaba apunto de explotar, dejo su mano para que terminara el trabajo mientras el comenzó a lamer la piel desde mi abdomen al cuello. Su cuerpo se puso sobre el mío, nos frotábamos a la par mientras esperaba que en cualquier momento expulsara un choro de semen. Me besaba el cuello suavemente desplazándose hacia mi cara. Intentó besarme en la boca pero no quise, mientras su mano aumentaba la intensidad y mi excitación era ya incontrolable.

Nuestras caras se entrecruzaban, mientras de su boca salían palabras tiernas y sensibles. Insistía en pegar sus labios a los míos y la distancia de estos era inexistente.

Al final mi cuerpo se curvo, como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase. Mi semen salpicaba nuestros cuerpos mientras de mi boca salían gemidos de placer. Sin defensas posibles por mi parte, su boca busco la mía. Mordió mi labio inferior mientras mi boca permanecía abierta de placer. Al final nuestros labios se fundieron en uno y un apasionado beso se transformo en un morreo consistente. No estaba acostumbrado, la lengua enorme de aquel hombre se introducía en mi boca buscando la mía. Se fundieron en una, mientras sus manos empapadas no de aceite, acariciaban mi cuerpo.

Seguimos un buen rato acariciándonos y besándonos uno en cima del otro. Su miembro estaba desde el primer momento erecto y ahora rozaba con el mío flácido.

Me susurro al oído la fantasía que deseaba, pero yo no estaba preparado para poder satisfacer sus demandas.

A cambio le prometí algo que horas antes era impensable. Se sentó en el sofá y me prepare para cumplir mi promesa. Desnudo de rodillas en el suelo y con mi cabeza entre sus piernas mire la cara de aquel perfecto desconocido. Su cara desencajada por el deseo y su mirada penetrante me pedía que terminara con su agonía.

Puse mis manos en sus velludos muslo y las fui desplaza hasta su miembro viril. Era gruesa, muy gruesa y de dimensiones normales. Moví las manos con movimientos lentos mientras observaba sus gestos, su cara seguía desencajada y de su boca salían barbaridades. Mis labios entraron suavemente en contacto con su polla, me fui introduciendo aquella polla en la boca. Mi lengua junto mis labios recorría toda esa masa de carne, mis movimiento fue subiendo de intensidad y mi masajista solo era capaz de articular vocales seguidas de algún gemido. Mientras las manos que antes me dieron tanto placer, ahora estaban agarrándome del pelo siguiendo cada movimiento de mi cabeza.

Notaba las enormes venas llenas de sangre de su rica polla, estaba perplejo, disfrutando como nunca.

Un suspiro profundo me aviso de la inminente eyaculación, Blaine se corrió a los pocos minutos.

* * *

Tras la rica mamada que el Sr Chu me hizó nos duchamos. Cuando terminamos de hacerlo le pregunté por cómo se sentía.

Blaine: ... entonces ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Will: ¿De verdad tengo que responderte a eso?

Blaine: Reconoce que te he ayudado para olvidarte de lo de Finn.

Will: ... lo cierto es que sí. Tenías razón, los poderes del masaje son increíbles.

Blaine: Cuando quiera Sr Schu lo volvemos a hacer ... si tu quieres.

Will: Lo tendré en cuenta Blaine.

Y entonces Blaine se fue de casa del Sr Schu.


End file.
